Unova Trainer's Vacation
by xXCaptainFishXx
Summary: Sam and his wild adventures in Undella Town
1. Chapter 1

**Unova Trainers Vacation**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! If I did there would be political debate.****

**~~This story contains sexual content, profanity and other mature themes. You have been warned!~~**

**~~I use several fictional characters in this story and incorporate them with real characters from Pokémon. Hope this clears things up.~~**

**Chapter 1:** 13 year old Pokémon trainer Sam, had always detested airports. The smell, frequent delays, obnoxious children crying, and especially the over priced food that tasted like cardboard.

Today was a different story.

Sam and his Pokémon partner, Garchomp, were escaping the daily trainer troubles with a vacation. Their destination was Undella town in the Sinnoh region. Sam had just beat the Unova Pokémon League and was, along with his Garchomp, exhausted. This trip was exactly what they needed.

"Flight 213 to Undella town is now boarding." a woman announced through the intercom.

"Wake up Garchomp!" exclaimed Sam. Garchomp responded with a grunt and together they started to the line. Sam stopped moving and turned pale. Before his eyes, was a tan girl, about the same age as Sam, about 5'5, and was a brunnette. She had beautiful dark brown eyes that made Sam want to explode.

"Mph." grunted Garchomp. Sam snapped out of his fantasizing. He advanced to catch up with the line. He received a mean glare from a older woman behind him.

Sam and Garchomp boarded the plane and got in their seats. He glanced over and locked eyes with the girl.

"Hi" mumbled Sam. Great pick up line! Sam thought to himself.

"Hey! my name is Kimberly, what's your's?" the girl responded

"Sam" he mumbled back. Sam had never been real good with the girls. Girls complimented him for being attractive, but there was something else that repelled girls. His personality. A few months ago, Sam was tired with this. He decided to shape up and become a chick magnet.

"Are you a trainer?" Kimberly inquired.

"Yeah, I am pretty good, if I may say so myself. Just beat the Unova League."

"Wow! I'm a trainer, but I am working on the Hoenn League. Got 6 badges and 2 to go."

Their conversation was interrupted by a flight attendant taking drink orders. Sam thought that Kimberly was hot and intelligent. He was looking at her cleavage, which was a few sizes above the average of her age.

"Pervert." Garchomp mumbled, realizing where Sam's line of vision met.

"Oh this is going to be a great vacation." Sam said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Sam shielded his eyes from the noon sun as he got to the stairs exit of the plane. The journey from Mistralton to Undella had taken 5 hours, but Sam and his partner slept for most of it. He wanted to check into the hotel and take a shower. But something else, besides his hygiene, had been bothering him.

Kimberly.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about her. The inner and outer beauty she displayed overwhelmed him. He had a few crushes in the past years, but none had made him feel in love. That held true, until now.

Garchomp poked Sam and pointed towards a cab. The trainer lifted his head and was amazed by his surroundings. He was just outside the airport, and even still took in the natural beauty of Undella.

"Oh my Groudon!" He cried. Sam thought back to all the reviews he had read about Undella town in tourism books. He didn't realize how true these critiques were until now. The vast ocean lay in the background, and powerful waterfalls roared from the east. Palm trees loaded with coconuts were everywhere. Giant resorts with gorgeous architectural design. So serene. So natural. Paradise.

The duo called a taxi after they were done taking in the beauty of the Island When it arrived, they got in and told the driver to take them to to the Exeggutor Resort and Casino. Sam paid the taxi driver and turned around to see the enormous hotel. The resort looked as if it was a giant mausoleum for Exeggutor. Sam had never seen a hotel so large.

"Wow, a lot of surprises today? Isn't that right Garchomp?"

"Damn right!" replied Garchomp with enthusiasm.

The two rolled their luggage until a bellboy took their luggage for them. As they entered the marble lobby of the resort, Sam and Garchomp felt relieved as the cool air from the air conditioning blew onto them.

"Garchomp this is going to be great, but just please keep in mind that this costed me a fortune and I don't want you getting drunk or anything. Getting kicked out would ruin our reputation.

"When have I ever let you down?" Garchomp replied mischievously.

"AT THE LAST HOTEL, YOU MORON!" Sam yelled with frustration. "I have had it with you playing games. Be serious or else!"

"Yes ok, I'm sorry. Won't let you down this time Sam!" Sam's Pokémon exclaimed eagerly.

The partners walked across the lobby to one of the many check in lines. The lines were operated by Dunsparce.

"Welcome to the Exeggutor Resort and Casino!" One of the several Dunsparce said to Sam. "We hope you enjoy your stay! Please check out the several amenities and casino games we have to offer!"

Sam received two room keys and handed one to Garchomp. They proceeded to the elevator and pressed the up button, which then glowed.

"This is sure something!" said Sam.

"Yeah!" Garchomp replied.

As the elevator doors slid open, the two got in. The door was closing when a hand intercepted it.

"Wait!" yelled a voice that sounded feminine, with a slight French accent.

Garchomp pushed the "open door" button and the waiting girl was exposed.

If there was one word to describe this girl, it was perfect. This angelic girl entered the elevator. She looked at Sam, for what seemed like an hour. The girl was Sam's age, with the pale face, with twinkling brown eyes, thick long brown hair and a radiant face that you would never forget, broke the silence.

"Thank you for holding elevator for I." She said with a smile. Sam could also tell that English was not her first language due to her French accent and poor grammar.

"Your welcome, anytime!" Sam replied with a passionate smile. "By the way, my name is Sam."

"My name is Sandrine, I am a Pokemon coordinator from the Karos region. Please excuse my English, for I am French. It has been pleasure meeting you!" She said with a dazzling voice. Sam thought her French accent was exquisite.

"See you!" Sam smiled, as he stepped out of the elevator onto level 30 of the hotel. Sam walked with Garchomp to room 1023.

"She was gorgeous, right Garchomp?"

"Hell yeah!" Garchomp said excitedly. Sam inserted his card key into the slot. A green light blinked, and the door unlocked with a click. The room was very classy- something Sam and his friend didn't experience a lot.

Sam dropped his bags and headed for the shower. The en suite bathroom had grand black marble walls and white marble flooring. The bathroom was enormous and had little bottles of product near the sink, in the shower, practically everywhere.

The boy stripped his clothes and cranked the shower to full heat. Sam thought it felt nice decompressing after such a tiring day.


End file.
